Star Trek: Expeditions
Star Trek: Expeditions was a cooperative-play ("co-op") game set within the "alternate reality" of Star Trek as depicted in the 2009 movie. The game was created by famed game designer Reiner Knizia, produced by WizKids, and first reached retail in June 2011. The game used the "Clix" method of play that was established in WizKids' popular series of " " games but was not compatible with other titles in the series principally due to the unique dial markers used for the game. However, the first seven character figures (player movers) were released with compatible Clix dials in an expansion pack for the later Star Trek: Tactics game. The game was suitable for players over fourteen years of age and the duration of a game is estimated at sixty minutes. Gameplay Up to four players assume the roles of , , , and/or and are involved in an "episode" that immediately follows the events of the 2009 movie. The has been assigned to Nibia, a new planet that has petitioned for Federation membership. However, when the ship arrives, they find three things amiss: # A Klingon Battle Cruiser is orbiting the planet; # The planet is on the verge of a civil war (due to Klingon interference); and # The planetary government is reconsidering its petition for membership. Your mission is to deal with the first two challenges and to convince the planet to join the Federation. You have thirty days (thirty turns, with each turn representing a day's activities) to complete all three facets of the mission before the battle cruiser is joined by the rest of its battle fleet, forcing the Enterprise to withdraw and lose the planet to the Klingon Empire. As with all "co-op" games, players do not compete against each other but must work cooperatively to complete all the game prerequisites. The game uses a "branching mission system" which allows for up to sixteen different mission outcomes, so each time the game is played, the players' decisions will lead to a different outcome. When a team plays successfully, the number of available plot options increases. Unlike other "Clix" games, the dials on the bases of the players' movers will change depending on which "duty" has been assigned to that crewmember or when the crewmember takes "damage". Additionally, players use the "Energize" cards to build Away Teams whom are sent to the planet to counter the Klingons' machinations and stop the civil war. Missions that the away teams undertake are determined by the "Captain's Log" cards and are dealt onto the game board. Game materials *4 × "HeroClix"-style player movers: ** ** ** ** *2 × "HeroClix"-style starship markers: ** ** Klingon Battle Cruiser *15 × "Regular Discovery" game tokens *5 × "Major Discovery" game tokens *4 × "Away Team" cards" (1 for each playable character) *4 × "Turn Order" cards *3 × custom dice *"Score Tracker" board with 3 game tracks *Deck of 14 "Stardate" cards *Deck of 42 "Energize" cards *Deck of 21 "Captain's Log" cards *Deck of 25 "Captain's Log Supplemental" cards * 23" by 24" game board Expansions Like Wizkids' Star Trek: Fleet Captains, the game is designed to be playable and complete straight out of the box and no further accessories or "blind box" items are required. Nonetheless, one expansion set and an extra card have been released: ''Star Trek: Expeditions'' Expansion Set 1 Along with updated rules allowing a fifth player to participate, the set includes player movers and cards for: * * * Chekov Tribbles! Promo Card One "Tribbles!" Captain's Log Supplemental card was given out as a free promotional item at SPIEL '11, a gaming convention in Essen, Germany. It is currently available for purchase through BoardGameGeek's online store.http://boardgamegeekstore.com/products/star-trek-expeditions-tribbles-promo See also * ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures * ''Star Trek'' model kits External links *[http://wizkidsgames.com/startrek/star-trek-expeditions/ Official Star Trek: Expeditions site] at WizKidsGames.com *[http://www.boardgamegeek.com/boardgame/79131/star-trek-expeditions Star Trek: Expeditions] at BoardGameGeek.com *[http://boardgamegeek.com/boardgameexpansion/104413/star-trek-expeditions-expansion-set-1 Star Trek: Expeditions Expansion Set 1] at BoardGameGeek.com *[http://www.gamesalute.com/?p=2578 Video Overview of Star Trek Games from WizKids] at GameSalute Expeditions Expeditions